Maldita Tentación
by WiiRAC
Summary: Itachi es el mejor resolviendo misiones ¿Pero podrá contra una adolescente rebelde?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Mika siempre tuvo lo que deseó, eso la llevó a la perdición. Sus padres tenían dinero, demasiado para ser exactos, por lo que nunca le faltó nada. O eso es lo que ellos pensaban.

Le compraban todo lo que pedía y cumplían sus caprichos, y ella no tenía resentimientos en admitirlo, lo disfrutó como nadie. Pero llegado el momento de su adolescencia no hubo nada que la moleste más que el asqueroso dinero. Es grandioso tener lo que quieres con solo un par de billetes, pero no es para nada agradable cuando solo tienes lo que quieres y no quien te quiera.

Le llevó un tiempo descubrirlo: sus padres no la atendían, su hermano solo vivía para él, sus amigas no eran amigas y sus calificaciones correspondían a cuánto dinero existía de por medio. Nada era de ella y ella no era nada.

Cuándo los ánimos no le permitían salir de su mansión fue que recibió un regalo: Le asignaron un profesor. Lunes, miércoles y viernes el joven adulto la visitaba durante tres horas antes de irse con la billetera llena a su hogar con su mujer e hijo recién nacido. Al primer día el le demostró tomar su trabajo en serio y fue la primera vez en encontrarse frente a un desafío que fue mucho más allá de lo que cualquiera hubiese esperado.

En un principio recibía tarea extra si no cumplía con sus deberes, luego le demostró que no tenía pudor en ponerle una mala nota, era la primera vez que no recibía lo que quería: cayó ante él. Para el final, era su amante.

La expresión de sus padres al enterarse de lo ocurrido fue magnífica a los ojos de Mika. Le sacaron su juguete humano, pero ellos se volvieron su nueva diversión. Hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para enfurecerlos, ¡La estaban notando! ¡Ella se sentía realizada, había llamado la atención de su familia!

Pero la felicidad es finita.

Poco tiempo después no lo pudieron seguir soportando, necesitaban ayuda. Su solución: Konoha. ¿Dónde recibiría más disciplina que en una academia ninja? Solo hicieron falta unos pocos papeles, muchos billetes y listo.

Se habían desecho de Mika.

**[Maldita tentación]**

**Aviso****: Por cuestiones de tiempo** (_Universidad_) **y comodidad** (_Soy vaga xD_)** las actualizaciones se harán dependiendo de las vistas, comentarios, etc. Pero voy a tratar de actualizar todas las historias en algún momento.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo I****: Idiotas**

Miré con la cara más "¿Qué quieres?" que disponía en mi arsenal al azabache frente a mí. No iba a negar que era atractivo con su expresión serena y las marcas bajo sus ojos, pero yo no quería estar aquí.

Ni uno solo de sus largos cabellos se movió ante mi expresión irrespetuosa. Y no por estar amarrados en una coleta baja a su espalda, se lo veía naturalmente impasible.

—Soy Uchiha Itachi —Se presentó, aún en el marco de la puerta de mi nuevo apartamento—. Estoy a cargo de tu seguridad durante tu estadía.

—Pues ve y dile a quién quiera que sea tu jefe que no me interesa tener a alguien oliéndome el trasero —Repliqué cerrando la puerta en su cara.

Yo no quería estar aquí.

Giré sobre mis talones decidida a encerrarme en mi habitación, como lo había estado segundos atrás, cuándo lo vi de nuevo frente a mí.

Había entrado a mi territorio sin mi permiso.

—¿No entendiste lo que acabo de decirte? —Fruncí el ceño molesta, pero me había asustado lo suficiente como para tener que buscar apoyo en la puerta ahora a mis espaldas—. No quiero saber nada con ustedes, menos con un niño que entra a propiedad privada sin consentimiento.

De acuerdo, no parecía un niño para nada. Comparado a mi, una adolescente de diecisiete años, él se veía ya algo más grande. Quizás al rededor de sus veinte.

—Son órdenes directas del Hokage —Explicó como si yo entendiese a qué se refería.

—Dile que no necesito seguridad para dormir —Me crucé de brazos a la defensiva.

—Dentro de unos minutos tienes tu primera clase en la Academia Ninja —Me informó aún sin moverse de su posición—. Tengo órdenes de guiarte hasta ella al menos hasta que sepas el camino.

—¡Ja! —Me reí con sorna—. No iré a esa estúpida "Academia Ninja" —Hice comillas en el aire para enfatizar mi frase.

—Tengo permiso de llevarte sin importar el medio —Advirtió.

—Y yo tengo el derecho de patearte el trasero si me tocas un solo cabello —Le señalé.

Le enseñé la lengua y caminé por su lado camino a mi habitación. Me arrojé a mi cama y abracé a Kiki, mi panda de peluche.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y me levantaron en el aire de imprevisto. Me aferré a Kiki por la sorpresa.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —Grité molesta sacudiéndome como gusano entre un par de brazos.

Todo a mi alrededor desapareció de repente y de la nada estaba en otro lugar, en el exterior.

Mis pies volvieron a pisar el suelo y en el momento en que vi al idiota de antes frente a mí golpeé su pecho con fuerza.

El solo me miró sin siquiera moverse.

—Toma —Me tendió una mochila negra—. Aquí tienes todo lo necesario.

Le arranque el bolso de su mano con furia y guarde a Kiki en el sintiéndome avergonzada de que alguien pudiese verlo.

—¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! —Pateé el suelo.

—Paso por ti a la salida.

Yo solo le enseñé el dedo medio como respuesta.

Entré al edificio en el que me había dejado y al instante un hombre apareció frente a mi.

—Bienvenida, soy Umino Iruka y seré tu sensei en la academia.

Yo sólo lo observé con una ceja alzada y me guío al salón en el que tendría clases.

Nos dieron una charla sobre la nueva estudiante y el respeto y compañerismo y blah blah blah. Lo único que hice fue mirar por la ventana todo el tiempo.

—Esto apesta —Susurré cruzándome de brazos y dándole un vistazo rápido a mis compañeros.

—Pues, báñate mas seguido.

Volteé al instante para ver al gracioso a mi espalda. Un chico rubio, de ojos celestes y ropa extraña miraba sonriendo.

—Pues, púdrete —Respondí.

El rió divertido.

—Lo siento, solo bromeaba.

—Hazlo devuelta y mi broma será dejarte un ojo morado.

—Así que chica mala —Sonrió señalándome—, me agradas.

Rodeé los ojos molesta y volví a mirar al profesor, quien ya había comenzado la clase.

A los pocos minutos me aburrí, por lo que seguí mi análisis del exterior todo lo que restó de la clase.

—Bien —Llamó la atención de toda la clase ese tal Iruka—. Les daremos un receso antes de su última clase.

—Eso fue rápido —Murmuré estirándome en mi asiento.

—Es porque somos la clase especial —Volví a escuchar al chico de antes.

Alcé un poco la cabeza y le vi sentado a mi lado, seguía sonriendo mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre una de sus manos.

—¿Por qué me hablas? —Fruncí el ceño molesta.

—Es extraño verte hablar sola —Contesto con simpleza—, y pareces una persona divertida.

—Como digas —Me apoye en el respaldar de mi asiento sin dejar de mirarle— ¿A qué te refieres con "clase especial"?

—Las clases nocturnas son para los estudiantes que no pudieron graduarse de niños —Comentó.

—O sea —Lo pensé un segundo apoyando mi dedo índice en mi barbilla—. Que estoy en el grupo de los idiotas.

—Si quieres decirle así —Rió.

—Te estoy llamando idiota —Avisé alzando una de mis cejas.

—Tu también estas en la clase —Opinó divertido.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados y le enseñe el dedo medio lentamente.

—¡Oh, cuanta maldad! —Apoyó el dorso de su mano sobre su frente tirándose un poco hacia atras— ¡Un dedo! No vayas a matarme con eso, eh.

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante la escena que estaba dando y empujé con el dedo su silla. El cayó de espaldas al suelo.

—No soy tan malvada —Sonreí observándolo desde mi posición—, con un par de moretones me conformo.

Reímos por la situación cuando una palma golpeó mi escritorio. Seguí el trayecto de la mano hasta encontrarme con una chica de cabello y ojos negros observándome como ogro molesto.

—No te creas tan importante —Habló. Su voz era grave, no me lo esperaba.

—¿Y tú qué? —Me crucé de brazos y me incliné hacia adelante enfrentándola.

—Que seas una niña rica no significa que puedas venir y tratarnos como puercos —Se irguió sobre mí.

—Si los viese como puercos ya estarían en mi estómago —La alejé con un pequeño empujón en el pecho—. Y aléjate ¿No usas desodorante o qué?

—¡Agh! —Me señaló molesta—. Vete de aquí, no eres bienvenida.

—Yo no necesito tu permiso.

—Lo lamentarás.

—Lo siento, solo recibo amenazas de ocho a doce a.m, vuelve a intentarlo en otro momento.

Le dí una sonrisa falsa y ella solo me dio la seña "Te estoy vigilando" antes de irse con su grupito de amigas.

—Vaya... Estas jodida.

Miré de soslayo al rubio y bufé incrédula.

—¿Por esa idiota?

—Esa idiota es peligrosa —La miró— y sexy.

—Estas demente —Reí.

Como vuelva a amenazarme le romperé la nariz.


End file.
